


Maxwil sketches and doodles (NSFW)

by Beweme



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, ITS JUST PORN OK, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, R18, and sometimes something cute but mostly porn, maxwil - Freeform, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beweme/pseuds/Beweme
Summary: Spicy, suggestive and erotic drawings of Wilson and Maxwell.Maybe sometimes something softer for dessert.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to submit these... not-so-family-friendly pieces of artwork here, because there aren't that many websites that welcome uncensored nsfw art, if any at all (tumblr you sell-out I'm looking at you). Well, besides Twitter maybe, but Hell knows I don't want to touch that dumpster-fire with a ten feet long stick, thank you very much.
> 
> If there's any problems seeing the pictures just leave a comment, it's not the first time I would've messed something up :'D
> 
> \---
> 
> Let's start with something more mild.

Wilson being flirty bf until shit gets real, then it's panic time.

(lol I triggered two homophobes bc how dare I post fictional male characters kissing each other on their feed on my insta account? Shame on me for not bending over backwards to match their personal [sucky] preferences, it's clearly impossible to just scroll past it or just block the content you don't like. So naturally I only drew more.)

M:What?!

W:Nothing. You look good from this angle.

M: I should hope I look good from Every angle >:(

W:Of course You do♥

AKA; Wilson be nice to your fragile man-baby he needs compliments otherwise his ego will crash down and good luck handling that disaster.

Some kisses 'n cuddles because I was yearning.

(Also my friend commented on this "I see you being thirsty there" and I answered "Catch me being a thirsty ho on the internet" and Insta decided to delete the comment for bullying. Like bitch if I want to call myself a ho on the internet then let me bully myself ;_; Well at least my friend thought it was hilarious. Score!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now we're getting to the real shit o__o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I draw something like this, I just try to think about that one time I illustrated a safe-sex guide/handbook specially made for gay men for my mother's workplace (she works at the place where they test and spread awareness of HIV and other stds.), and then I immediately calm down because nothing will ever in my life top the shame of basically drawing gay porn for my mom.
> 
> At least it was for a good cause.

M:Stop...

W:But you look so cute when you're smiling~

M: I mean it, stop.

W: You said the complete opposite last night♥

M: *slap*

W:I'm sorry. Can I have a kiss?

M: No. You ruined the moment.

Steamy stuff happening there, kids look away.

....hhhmmmmmmm...

Don't worry, Maxwell's back looks worse.


End file.
